


the devil comes in many forms

by sweetberri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, fem!reader - Freeform, im ass at tagging wtf, ukai has a dick piercing dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetberri/pseuds/sweetberri
Summary: you and me, and the devil makes three.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	the devil comes in many forms

**Author's Note:**

> content warning: age gap.  
> reader is 18, but there is brief mention of inappropriate thoughts when reader was underage. read at your discretion.

Ukai Keishin considered himself to be a good man. Sure, he drank and smoked, and when he was younger he got into his fair share of fights, but he was honest, and fair, and good. Everyone would agree; everyone except you. You seemed to beg to differ.

“Those are bad for you, ya know?”

You always flirted with Ukai: stealing glances for just a little too long; spouting off innuendos when he was just a little too close by; blatantly hiking your skirt up a bit higher whenever you helped with practice. It was all harmless in your mind; Ukai was young and handsome, and it was entertaining to see if he would ever react. He never did; not until today. Not until you stole the cigarette straight out of his mouth, took a drag, and then snuffed it out in the tray.

“Yeah, well. You seem pretty bad for me right now too, missy.”

He said it under his breath; you weren’t even sure you were meant to hear it. But you did. You did, and he realized this.

Maybe the words were a silent committal; a subconscious  _ ‘fuck it’ _ that signalled you had finally broken him. He was going to play your game. 

Ukai approached, and the intrusion on your space made your grip on the edge of the counter loosen as you sat up straight. Your legs wanted to squeeze together, but instead they were inched apart until Ukai’s waist fit right between your knees. You watched intently where his hips pressed into the countertop — it was the only thing that separated you two —before letting your gaze level out.

He was dangerously close. You breathed the same air, inhaling what he just let out, almost like you stole it from his lungs. When you were this close, you saw more than you ever had. The bridge of his nose had a tiny mark, and crooked to the right almost unnoticeably, like it had been broken when he was younger; there was a spot on his left eyebrow that looked like he had once shaved a slit there, and the hair never grew back perfectly; his caramel eyes were a lot darker than you remembered, though maybe the blown pupils were a result of circumstance.

Your heart pounded, in more than one place. How shameful of you, but you couldn’t help that you might have had a fantasy or two that started like this.

“Well, pick your poison,” you finally muttered. If you were given any more time, you probably would have gone red and hidden your face; a comment that bold was a little out of line for you. But Ukai did not give you time.

Your hands had to grab onto the front of his shirt when he kissed you, for fear that with how far he was leaning into you, you might topple backwards. He wouldn’t have actually let that happen with the hand he slipped behind you.

It was the same hand that drug you flush to the edge of the counter. The little bit of space between your bodies was eliminated quickly, and your breath caught ever so slightly. 

“Now,” Ukai mumbled against your lips, pulling back and waiting until you were looking him in the eye before continuing. “You’re gonna tell me as soon as you want me to stop. Alright, pretty girl?”

He was genuine. You could see it in his eyes. He wanted you, but he would not do a thing you didn’t want him to do. You would not stop him though; you wanted him, too.

It was one more kiss on your lips before he was lapping up your jaw and growling in your ear. You reflected on how his tongue tasted so strongly of his cigarette smoke, yet you didn’t find it offensive; it mixed almost sweetly with a hint of chapstick left on his lips. 

Your mind didn’t linger though, because he was tugging your earlobe between his teeth and slipping his hands around your waist under the thin fabric of your shirt. His fingertips were marred by callouses, a fact you never realized to the fullest in years past. As his hot, open-mouthed kisses travelled down, his hands rose to meet them, your shirt lifting until it was coming off over your head.

Ukai’s mouth trailed the hill of your breasts, following the edge of your bralette. The lower he dipped, the hotter your skin seemed to burn. His fingers slid slowly under the hem of your bra, giving you time to protest, but instead you arched into his touch.

He didn’t bother taking the bralette all the way off of you; he only shoved it up far enough to free your tits so he could latch onto a nipple. It caught you off guard and made you let out a muffled squeak.

“Louder,” Ukai commanded; he barely pulled away, not even bothering to look up at you. Something about the way he said it stirred your stomach and made you clench your thighs around his waist. Your reaction made Ukai grin cockily, gently holding your nipple between his teeth.

When he turned to give your other tit some attention, his hands fell to the waistband of your shorts. He fumbled a little to tug them off, too preoccupied with his mouth to even bother detaching himself long enough to look at what he was doing. Once they were discarded to the floor, you felt everything so much easier. The bulge of his cock through his jeans was so much more obvious, and shit, he was already really hard.

It also became obvious just how wet you were already getting just from this little bit of foreplay; you wouldn’t usually be so turned on at this point, but there was something so hot about the fact that you were hooking up with your friends' volleyball coach in his store. What was it they said; it’s better when it feels wrong?

Ukai hooked a finger around your underwear, sliding his knuckle along your pussy.

“So wet already,” he muttered, finally straightening up to look you in the eye. “You think about this a lot?” 

The question made you want to shrink away in embarrassment.  _ Yes,  _ you replied in your head, but you didn’t have to say anything for Ukai to know the answer. Your burning cheeks told him everything he needed to know.

“You’re more of a little slut than I thought.”

The comment made your toes curl and fingers fist into the fabric of his shirt on his shoulders. You took the opportunity to tug at it, asking ever so nicely with your eyes, and pulled his hands away from you long enough to discard it before getting back to business. 

He didn’t bother removing your underwear the same way he didn’t bother taking your bra off; they were simply shoved to the side to expose your needy cunt. And needy it certainly was. It graciously accepted his middle finger, and Ukai swore the feeling alone made his cock twitch in his pants. And then he added another, and you squirmed and whimpered, and he immediately knew we wanted to have you cumming around his fingers.

You were thankful he was the only one who worked the store. Even in the back, a spare employee could have heard his fingers pumping in and out of you; it only took a few minutes for you to be wet enough that your pussy squelched with every movement. 

You weren’t sure how he got you so close in such a short time. His pace was nothing brutal; in fact, it was borderline leisurely, but he curled his fingers in just the right way that had your knees already lifting and walls tightening. Ukai certainly knew what he was doing.

Ukai dropped to his knees. Not that you noticed with your eyes screwed shut like they were. You didn’t notice until his left hand was keeping your underwear out of the way as he lapped at your clit. His tongue moved in rhythm with his fingers, pushing you to the cliff that was your orgasm, until you were teetering over the edge.

“Fuck, Coach Ukai!” you gasped out when you finally crossed the threshold. Your arms almost gave out, and the only thing that kept your thighs from clamping around Ukai’s head was his left arm that braced against your leg. Instead, your hips bucked against his tongue, forcing him to ride you out on your high (not that he wouldn’t have done it on his own).

One hand had instinctively shot into Ukai’s hair when you came, causing his signature headband to fall away as you gripped onto him for dear life. You let him go as he rose to his feet again and his blonde locks fell into his face. 

He looked unlike anything you had seen before; eyes dark and vast like a trench under the ocean, and they told of a hunger from deep within; hair ruffled and messy, reminiscent of a wild animal riled up after a fight; and chin dripping liquid sex, his tongue flitting out to make him appear like a parched man downing water after being lost in the desert.

“ _ Just _ Ukai,” he said before parting your lips with his slick-coated hand. You opened your mouth, relishing in your own taste on his fingers. “Got it?”

You hummed your understanding. It was an honest mistake that you had called him ‘Coach’; you were just so used to it.

“Good girl.”

You hadn’t expected to get off from this little adventure, let alone before Ukai did. You could practically see his cock throbbing through his jeans, and found your hands fumbling with his belt without a second thought; you wanted his cock,  _ now _ .

_ Holy shit.  _ You didn’t know what you were expecting, but it wasn’t that; there on the underside of his cock, right below the reddened head, was a barbell piercing. Curiously, you wrapped your hand around his dick and ran your thumb over it. The metal was surprisingly shiny, and despite being shoved in his pants all day, still slightly cool to the touch.

“Ever seen one?” Ukai smirked when he asked the question. 

You shook your head ‘no’.

“I think you’ll like how it feels.”

Your gaze flitted back down to his cock momentarily. There was excitement in your eyes.

“Alright, pretty girl, stand up. Over the counter,” Ukai instructed you. He turned to grab a condom from a shelf near the counter —having an array of products in stock was a perk to running a store—but before he could even crack open the box, the sound of you clearing your throat had him turning back. You had your chest laid on the counter, peering over at him with your lip between your teeth as you shook your head ever so slightly.

His cock twitched at the prospect of going in on you raw. He knew it wasn’t a great idea, but then you told him you were on birth control, and he gave in to temptation. 

Upon his return, Ukai kneaded one of your ass cheeks in his hand, holding your underwear to the side again so that he slid into you with ease.

“Fuck,” he groaned. If he hadn’t been so absorbed with how warm and tight you were around his cock, he would have heard the way you whimpered and gasped below him.

His thrusts started out slow, trying to make sure you had time to adjust, but in practically no time he snapped his hips into you rapidly; how could he not when you felt so much better than he ever could have imagined? Despite all the sex he’s had, no one else had ever felt as much like heaven as you did. 

If your hips were the altar, your precious cunt was the tabernacle. You sang like the choir every time he moved, and he would be content to listen for the rest of his life. 

“Ah, Ukai, deeper please,” you moaned and whined and cried your hymns. The higher your voice got, the closer he felt to those holy gates; ironic, really, because when he snaked an arm around you to grip your throat and pulled you back against his own chest, he had never been closer to hell. 

“You have no fucking clue how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he growled into your ear. It was true, no matter how ashamed it made him. The first time you ever stirred something disgusting in Ukai, you weren’t even quite 17 years old yet; it wasn’t the first time you had helped with practice because Kiyoko couldn’t make it, but that day, when you bent over in that hiked up school skirt to grab a ball, he caught an eyeful of ass cheek (and maybe a peek of underwear between your thighs). 

Ukai almost didn’t catch himself in time; you started clenching your walls around his dick, and he was done for.

“Shit,” he hissed, pulling himself out of you as fast as possible. It was all he could do to cover his head with his hand and shove himself between your thighs. His grip pulsed around your throat as he came, three hot ropes of cum seeping between his fingers. 

Once he caught his breath, he placed a kiss on the side of your head and let you lay back down. You seemed to need a little more time to even out your breathing. He couldn’t help but note how pretty you were after being made a mess of.

Ukai Keishin was decidedly  _ not _ a good man. The rest of the world might disagree, but they didn't know what he was doing right now. They didn’t know that every time the high school girl that crashed practice every now and then dropped by, he paid a little too close attention to you; they didn't know that one time you appeared to him in a dream, and try as he might to forget, it was the one that stuck in his mind most clearly; they didn't know that he was pulling his pants back on as you laid folded over his store counter with your underwear tugged to the side. You might be graduated now, and a legal adult, but this was still wrong. If he was a better man, he would have continued to ignore your flirty comments and pretty grin. 

But Ukai Keishin was not a good man.


End file.
